The outsiders continued
by Broommy
Summary: This is about my story with the Curtis boys and my relationship with Soda.
1. Chapter 1

Please review. I appreciate all comments, but please do not criticize my grammar or spelling. I do not own any of these characters except for Abby

Johnny had just died. Pony and I were leaving the hospital. I was hysterically crying; it was very hard to drive. I could not believe that such a wonderful boy was dead. Pony looked like he had just been hit by a car. I knew that he did not want me to see him cry.

"Pony are you Ok? You look like you are a little dizzy"

"I think I am going to be sick. Can you pull over?"

I pulled the car over and he got out. I was trying not to pay too much attention to him, because I knew he was embarrassed. When he got back in the car, I could tell he got sick.

"Pony", I said. " I need to get you home so that your brothers don't worry, but you need to go back to the hospital."

"I am ok," he replied, "We need to find Dallas. I am scared he is going to get in a lot of trouble."

I was afraid he was right. Dallas pulled a gun on the doctor in the hospital. He was acting crazy. I knew he was going to snap. When we pulled up to Pony's house, Steve,  
Soda, Two bit, and Darry came running out.

"Come on Pony, we need find Dallas. He robbed a store, and the cops are after him."

Pony jumped out of the car and started running with them. I did not know what to do. I grew up with these boys. Our mothers were very good friends. We were all friends when we were younger but age kind of tore us apart. I guess I am what some would consider a Soc, but I hate those labels; I always have. My mother and I were extremely poor when I was younger, because my father left us. We moved out of this neighborhood when she got remarried. My new stepfather was rich. I say  
"was" rich, because my parents died last year in a plane crash. Even though we had moved to the other side of town, I was still friendly with Pony and Johnny at school. I had just stopped by the hospital to bring Johnny flowers and a card that the teachers chipped in to buy.  
I did not just want to leave now with Dallas in trouble. At one point all of these boys were my close friends. I wanted to make sure that Pony was all right. I knew he would not tell his brothers how bad he was feeling. Plus, I figured I could hide Dallas at my house for a couple of days. So, I got out of my car and started running with them. We came upon a hill, and we saw Dallas with a gun.

"Put the gun down!" Steve screamed at him.

I saw Dallas point the gun at the police. "Dallas no!" I yelled to him. We saw Dallas fall to the ground.

NO! my brain screamed. Not another person dead. Please god no! I was going to be sick. It was too late. Dallas was dead. Steve was crouched down crying. Soda was rubbing his back. I looked at Pony. He looked very shocked and pale. All of a sudden, he went down.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

These characters were created by S. E. Hinton in her wonderful novel The Outsiders. I do appreciate any review, but please do not criticize my grammar and spelling.

There is not that much more I can say about that day. Every time I think about it, I want to cry. I had known Johnny and Dallas for years.

There is not one bad thing any one can say about Johnny ever. He was the sweetest boy. Everyone who knew him loved him, and he died a hero. Johnny knew it too. You could tell he was proud of himself in the hospital. Finally, he had done something to make himself proud. That is all he needed. When you can not get love from your own family, that is the next best thing.

As for Dallas, I never had any problems with him. He was always civil to me. A lot of his reputation was created by himself. He wanted people to think he was a no good hood. It was his punishment to the world that had turned its back on him. Dallas was really not that bad, or maybe he was just nice to me, and I never saw his bad side. He liked me because I had gotten him out of jail when he got into trouble with my cousin. I just felt like it was the right thing to do. I could not get one out and leave the other there knowing he may never get out.

To sum it up, Dally died a hood just like he would have wanted, and Johnny died a hero just like he would have wanted. This was very apparent at the memorial service. Poor Pony could not attend, because he was still in the hospital. We did not expected a turn out like we saw. Everyone was there to honor the hood and the hero. People came from all over. There were greasers, soc's, hoods, and everything in between. It was a very sad day. There were many donations for Johnny's part of the service. His mother tried to get her hands on them, but I got them since I paid for the service. Oh ya, before I forget, Two Bit had words with Johnny's mother. I will not repeat them here, but it was not pretty. Thank God he kept them outside.

As I was taking pictures of the service for Pony, I felt someone's hand on my back. It was Soda.  
"Abby, you did not have to do this," He said with tears in his eyes, "but we sure appreciate it. I wish Johnny could have seen this. He would have known how loved he was."

"Don't worry Soda. He saw it." I said. I had been crying so hard for the last week, my eyes hurt. It killed me to see Soda there sad like that. I really felt bad that I did not stay in contact with these guys more once I moved. Maybe, I could have helped Johnny and this would not have happened. Soda had just lost his girlfriend, two of his best friends, and his brother was sick. I grabbed him and gave him a really big hug. He broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably. Thankfully, we were the last people there to clean up, because I started to ball as well.

It seemed like an hour before he said anything. "Are you hungry? I have not eaten in days."

"I could eat," I replied. "I know that Rosa made a roast today. We could stop by my house, and then bring some food to Pony."

"That is a good idea. I am sure Pony will be hungry. He is always hungry."

I looked at Soda. He was so good looking. I was kind of scared for him to see my house. I did not want him to think I had a ton of money. It would probably turn him off. Truth be told, I did not have that much money yet anyway. I had a pretty big trust left to me by my mother and stepfather, but I did not get that until I was twenty-one. At present time, I had a pretty lenient trusty. He approved pretty much anything I wanted, but I was really good with money. My guardian/ housekeeper Rosa had been with my step dad for over twenty years. She did not tell me what to do. I was very responsible. My parents granted her guardianship. It was a good deal for her. She got a large monthly salary, and all she had to do was clean the apartment and cook. I was never home so she hardly had to cook.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was pretty uneventful. Soda did not seem that impressed with my apartment. It is very nice but not too big. I had decided not to keep my parent's house after they died. It just did not feel right. My lawyer and trustee took care of the sale, and I got the apartment. Rosa lived in the same building. It worked out really well for her. She had lived in with my parents, but once she had grandchildren of her own, she wanted to have her own place to visit them in.

Soda did not talk that much at dinner, but he ate very well. I know he was worried about Pony and anxious to get to the hospital. This was the longest he had been away from the hospital. He slept there every night. Darry was there all of the time too, but he had to work. The owner of the DX let soda have a couple of weeks off. Everyone really felt bad for the Curtis brothers. Pony was a local hero for saving the kids in the church. Everyone was worried that the boys might be split up. Teachers and neighbors were writing letters to the court and everything.

We ate fast and started getting ready to go to the hospital. I had to pack up all of the food Rosa made for Pony. She sure loved to feed people. Rosa had been sending food for the boys all week. At first they did not like it and thought it was a hand out, but after I took her to the hospital with me to meet them, the boys realized she was just a nice lady who got joy from feeding three boys without a mother. Today she made pony a plate of the roast, chocolate chip cookies, and a whole chocolate cake. She was very concerned about them. It just broke her heart to think of those boys without a mother. I am surprised she did not try to adopt them.

Pony had been in a coma for five days. Since he woke up three days ago, all he did was eat. Everyone was so worried about him. His room was filled with cards and flowers. They were even sending the boys money. I know that bugged them. They did not like handouts, but with Soda not working, they had no choice. I secretly sent them money too. They would kill me if they knew, but what was I going to do? I cannot sit there and watch them starve.

When we walked in the room, Pony was awake reading a book.

"Hey guys," he said. "How is it going?" One thing that you should know about Pony now is he still pretends Johnny is alive. He was talking crazy the other day about killing the Soc guy Bob himself. The doctor told us to avoid the subject and just nod when he brings it up. He has to accept things that happened slowly. Slapping him back to reality could put him in shock again.

"We brought you some food. Are you hungry?" I said.

"Sure am." He replied, "I love that Rosa lady. She is the best cook"

"Well I have enough food here to kill a horse. I will go find a microwave."

I left the room to heat up the food. The nurses loved Pony. They gave him everything he wanted. They were very nice to me as well. When I returned Darry was there.

"Hey Darry" I said, "How was work?"

"Hi Abby. It was ok. I got offered a new job today. One that pays a lot more money. This is going to be the break we need."

Little did Darry or the boys know; that, I set that job up for him. Darry deserved it. My uncle had a friend that owned a construction company. They were looking for a foreman. I know what people are gonna think about me. They are gonna think I am a rich spoiled brat looking to save some boys that fell in the hole. I am not trying to save them. My mother and I stayed out of it for a long time. I still feel bad that I did not help Johnny when I could. I was not going to watch one of these boys get killed because of their pride. Besides, I was just going to get Darry this job, and that was it. He was a very smart guy, and he would do a great job. Friends get friends jobs all of the time, but I knew the boys would not see it that way; in fact, if they found out, they might hate me.

"Oh Darry that is great. I am so happy for you." I replied.

"I need a new job to feed Pony now. All he does is eat." He smiled at Pony, and Pony laughed.

I started to feel a little uneasy. I felt like I was being dishonest with them about the job.

"I am going to get going. I have a lot of stuff to do. Pony, I will visit you tomorrow. Rosa was already talking about making you pizza. Soda will you walk me out? "

Soda looked up. "Sure."

"Se ya, Abby" Pony said.

"Bye." Darry Said.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

On the way out of the hospital, I was very nervous. I had decided to tell him how I was feeling. I knew he felt the same way; soda and I have always had a connection. You know how it is when someone likes you. You know they do, but there is still doubt. Anyway, I was not sure if he would put past our differences. I was really beginning to care about him a lot. We had spent so much time with one another lately. As we approached the car, my hands started to shake.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Nothing but going to see Pony. He actually may be getting released tomorrow. I am so happy; that, I have you to hangout with, or I might loose my mind. Steve has been working so many hours at the DX to cover my shifts, and Two bit has been so depressed lately. Maybe, tomorrow I will stop by and see Steve. Did you want to hangout?"

"Sure. I can stop by the hospital after school." I said.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow then." Soda turned to leave.

"Soda wait," I said. "I have been wanting to say something to you."

He turned around. "What is it Abby?" He looked scared. I think he knew what I was going to say.

Suddenly, I felt like I could not get the words together. "Well...we have been hanging around a lot lately, and I know that you have been stressed out." I stumbled. I could not think of anything else to say.

He just stood there for a minute. "Listen Abby, I think I know what you are going to say. I think that we need to be smart about this. I don't want to loose our friendship."

"We could never loose our friendship Soda. I can't help how I have been feeling lately. I have tried not to think about it, but I can not help it."

"Let me ask you a question," He said, "How many lawyers do you know that have husbands that work at a gas station."

I was shocked. He thought about getting married. How did he know I wanted to be a lawyer? Didn't he aspire to do more than work at a gas station? When I did not answer he went on.

"Abby, I have always had feelings for you even when we were ten years old. Hell, I think I might even be in love with you. I will never forget how sad I was when you moved away. I would see you at school talking to guys and want to kill them even when I was with Sandy, but our lives have went in separate directions. You are going to leave for college soon. I can not hold you here."

"I planned on staying here for a while and taking classes," I said.

"Why would you do that?" he said. "Pony said you got accepted to Harvard."

"I know you think my life is so great, because I have money, but you don't know how lonely I am. I lost my parents, the only family I have is my aunt, and I have always worked so hard in school, I don't have many friends. I live all by myself, and I am only seventeen. Why would I go somewhere were I have less friends and no family at all. Besides, I can be a lawyer here. If I change my mind, it is not like Harvard is going anywhere."

"But, you have a chance to get out of here! Don't waste it. You are better than this place." He replied.

"What makes me better? Don't forget, I grew up with you." I felt my face get hot, and I knew I was about to cry. He did not feel the same way about me that I did about him.

"Abby, please don't cry."

"You could never make me cry Sodapop Curtis."I was starting to get angry. "You are just a no good hood. I don't know what I was thinking."

Now, he looked like he was gonna cry, and I was starting to bawl. Why did I say that to him? I was so mad at myself. Soda was the nicest guy I ever met, and now I hurt him.

"I have to go. Maybe, we should take a break from one another." I turned around and slammed my car door.

"Abby, please don't go yet!" Soda screamed. But it was too late. I was gone.

To be continued...


End file.
